Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{8k}{8} \div \dfrac{7k}{7}$
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $y = \dfrac{8k}{8} \times \dfrac{7}{7k}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{ 8k \times 7 } { 8 \times 7k}$ $y = \dfrac{56k}{56k}$ Simplify: $y = \dfrac{1}{1}$